Job Scandal
by Kizhuo
Summary: Tetsuya mendapat tawaran bagus untuk mendapat informasi dari target operasi yang sulit ditangkap. berharap karirnya yang akan melesat, ia malah terjebak dalam keadaan tak terduga yang berkemungkinan mencoreng citranya sebagai seorang penyidik. Bad summary, gak nyambung sekali. . Didedikasikan untuk akakuroweek 2018


Job Scandal

…

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by me

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Antar Paragraf tidak Sinkron, PWP, dan kemungkinan masih banyaknya kecacatan dalam penulisan dan penyusunan tata bahasa.

NO FLAME!! DLDR!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan

…

Enjoy Read

…

Dorrrrrrrr……………….

Suara letusan menggema disusul sebuah pekik kesakitan, mengucurkan darah pada lengan yang tertutup seragam biru muda, membuat sepasang bola mata bulat berwarna senada membola sempurna.

"Senpai!" suara lolos begitu saja dari sepasang belah bibir sewarna persik, jernih, kenyal bak permen jeli yang menggoda datangnya sebuah gigitan gemas.

Lalu lalang pejalan kaki di sore hari tiba-tiba terhenti, fokus mereka teralih pada dua sosok berseragam biru muda pada taman yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari jalanan. Arah darimana sebuah letusan cukup keras tiba-tiba terdengar.

Posisi yang tak terlalu jauh namun dihalangi oleh beberapa pohon besar yang mengelilingi taman membuat pandangan sedikit terganggu hingga tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana.

Sebagian yang ingin tahu mendekat, sementara yang lainnya memilih acuh dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

Tangan putih sigap mengeluarkan kain persegi panjang dari saku celana, mengikat dengan cepat bagian yang terus mengucurkan darah. Warna merah ikut menodai tangan putih pucat mulus miliknya.

"Selesai, huh" ujarnya disertai deru nafas lega yang lolos begitu saja, meski darah itu mengucur lumayan banyak namun tak sampai menanamkan biji peluru pada lengan sang polisi senior berkacamata, Hyuga junpei.

"Untung saja tidak terlalu ramai, jadi tak ada korban lain. Aku akan cari bantuan senpai" ucapnya tenang sembari mengambil ponsel dalam saku celana. Menekan beberapa angka pada layar sentuh ponselnya, meninggalkan jejak merah samar akibat dari aktifitas sebelumnya.

Suara lembut mengalun datar, menyebutkan lokasi tempat dirinya dan sang senpai yang butuh pertolongan, taman ditengah kota disebutkan sebagai lokasinya saat ini disusul dengan deskripsi singkat mengenai keadaan lelaki berkacamata yang ia panggil senpai.

Sambungan diputus begitu pembicara diseberang sana mengerti dengan petunjuk yang dikatakan si biru muda.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit, sebuah mobil ambulance milik kepolisian akhirnya tiba, riuh suara sirine membuat orang-orang kembali menaruh perhatian penuh pada objek bergerak yang tengah melaju menuju taman kota, berhenti tepat pada jalan masuk, sebuah gapura tak terlalu besar yang bertuliskan taman kota di atasnya, mengeluarkan dua orang berseragam putih dengan membawa tandu, membuat perhatian pejalan kaki kian terfokus pada titik itu.

Tak lama, tandu yang kosong kini telah diisi oleh seoarang yang tengah berbaring, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena posisi menyamping. Terlihat sebuah kain biru muda terikat pada lengan bagian atasnya disertai dengan noda basah yang terlihat samar dari kejauhan.

Ambulance menghilang seiring dengan semakin samarnya suara sirine, tak lagi merebut semua perhatian pejalan kaki dengan suara aungan ribut disertai kerjapan dari lampu yang terlihat berputar-putar pada kepala mobil.

Suasana kembali tenang, meski tak sedikit dari pejalan kaki yang masih berbisik-bisik, raut mereka dipenuhi tanda tanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sang polisi muda terduduk pada bangku taman, kepalanya menengok ke belakang, tepat pada pohon yang tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, sebuah lubang baru terlihat jelas pada batang pohon berumur puluhan tahun itu.

Melihat dalamnya lubang, peluru itu pasti tertanam jauh ditengah batang pohon tak berdosa itu, ia sangat menyangkannya namun bersyukur juga karena tak ada korban lain yang harus mendapat imbas akibat peluru yang dia sendiri belum tahu asalnya darimana.

Krusukkkkk krusukkkkk

Pandangan tetsuya beralih pada suara berisik dibalik semak-semak, suara yang semakin terdengar jelas. Telapak kaki yang kian mendekat menuju arah dimana dirinya saat ini.

Pistol yang menggantung pada sisi pinggang diraih, kedua tangan menggenggam benda itu, jari telunjuk diposisikan pada pelatuk, siap ditarik, seluruh indera yang dimiliki disiagakan dalam posisi terbaik, siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi termasuk serangan tiba-tiba yang masih belum bisa diprediksi arah datangnya.

Srekk..srekkk

Suara pijakan kaki kain mendekat, moncong pistol diarahkan pada sumber yang disinyalir kuat sebagai tanda bahaya. Meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, seorang kuroko Tetsuya tak sedikitpun menurunkan kewaspadaan dirinya.

"Diam disitu atau kutembak!" perintahnya pada sosok yang sudah menunjukkan dirinya.

Samar kilaun matahari yang kian bergerak ke barat semakin meninggalkan warna yang jingga yang sebentar lagi berubah gelap.

Wajah itu tak terlihat begitu jelas tertangkap netra biru yang masih terlihat waspada.

Semakin mendekat seolah tak peduli dengan peringatan sang polisi muda yang bisa saja memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang mungkin akan mengenai titik vitalnya apalagi pada jarak yang kian mengikis, membuat kemungkinan itu semakin besar akan terjadi.

"Kau!" kelereng biru muda membola untuk kedua kalinya, begitu yang tertangkap retinanya adalah sosok yang selama ini menjadi target operasinya.

Wajah tampan yang dibalut dengang seringai tampan menyebalkan, rambut merah yang ditempa sinar keemasan sang surya, Tetsuya hafal betul siapa pemiliknya.

Manik ruby emas khas yang melontarkan sorot mengejek, menggoda sang polisi muda untuk menumpahkan berbagai sumpah serapah dari bibir indahnya.

"Merindukanku" ucap lelaki tampan itu tak tahu malu, tangan bersidekap didepan dada, terlihat begitu santai dengan senyuman yang tak hentinya diumbar.

Tak menurunkan kesiagaan, senjatapun masuh teracung dengan tangan yang lurus ke depan seolah tak pegal karena sudah cukup lama ia berada pada posisi seperti itu.

"Percaya diri sekali' Ucap Tetsuya datar dengan terus mengarahkan moncong senjata miliknya pada sosok tampan di depan. Akashi Seijurou.

"Menyerahkan diri ! Aku tak menyangka jika bos mafia sekelas dirimu akan menyerah semudah ini" olok Tetsuya dengan masih mepertahankan ekspresi datar yang menjadi andalan.

"Yah, khusus untuk Tetsuya" senyumnya tak juga pudar, seakan membalikkan olokan yang Tetsuya lempar.

"Padahal, di dermaga kemarin aku berharap Tetsuya akan menangkapku, sayang sekali aku harus kecewa"

tangan merogoh saku mantel yang menutup tubuh sepanjang lutut, Tetsuya kian waspada dengan kemungkinan akan dirinya yang balik ditodong dengan senjata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya!" tanya Tetsuya geram namun tetap dengan tamilan datar andalan.

Akashi Seijurou itu licik, Tetsuya tahu sekali itu. Kalau dia tidak punya rencana dalam otak liciknya, tak mungkin selama ini dia terus-terusan lolos dalam setiap pengejaran yang dilakukan oleh rekan-rekan Tetsuya di kepolisian.

"Aku ingin ditangkap Tetsuya"

sebungkus rokok dikeluarkan, ditekan ujungnya hingga menyembulkan satu batang yang langsung ditempelkan pada bibir.

Pemantik menuysul dengan percikan-percikan bunga api, menyulut nyala kecil yang membakar ujung tembakau terpilin kertas putih.

"Huuuuuu" asap rokok dihembuskan perlahan, disertai dengan tatapan penuh arti, menatap intens pada sosok biru muda di depan.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus" Tawarnya, dijeda dengan hembusan asap rokok yang membumbung ke udara, kelopak mata terpejam sesaat menikmati sensasi yang disalurkan dari hisapan nikotin yang terlihat begitu nikmat.

"Tetsuya bisa mengintrogasiku sepuas yang Tetsuya inginkan, bagaimana? Hmm" Ucapnya persuasive disertai dengan alis senada dengan warna salah satu maniknya yang terangkat ke atas.

Tawaran yang cukup bagus bagi seoarang anggota polisi yang selama ini hanya ditugaskan dibalik meja, mencatat aduan atau hanya sekedar mengintrogasi kasus-kasus kecil. Tetsuya tentu sangat tertarik, ini akan berpotensi menaikkan karirnya yang ia rasa sengaja di hambat oleh sang sang atasan sekaligus kakak tersayang yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala polisi dimana ia ditugaskan.

Sikap siaga sedikit mengendur dengan diturunkannya senjata yang cukup lama dalam posisi menggantung diudara. Akashi Seijurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

~0o0~

"Uhmmmmm"

Suara Tetsuya mulai memberat, berusaha menahan intimidasi dari sang lawan yang terlihat begitu asyik melihat dirinya dalam posisi yang tersudut.

Harusnya ia berfikir untuk menerima tawaran orang licik macam Akashi yang pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana kotor untuk menjebak dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi apalagi ini menyangkut karir dan masa depannya.

Tetsuya membutuhkan info yang sangat penting dari bos mafia itu.

"Kalau kau berani bergerak akan kulubangi kepalamu!" ujung pistol menempel pada pelipis Akashi tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Meski satu tangannya terborgol pada sebuah tiang dimana ia sedang menyender nyaman.

Bukannya tersudut ia malah terlihat sangat rileks sambil sesekali menghisap rokok yang entah sudah batang ke berapa.

Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang terlihat begitu kesulitan, bahkan kucuran keringat yang terlihat jelas pada kedua sisi pelipisnya, membuat surai lembut biru muda miliknya menempel.

"uhhhhhhh" Tetsuya menghembuskan nafasnya susah payah, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan.

"Ke napa kkau melakukannya?" Tanya tetsuya susah payah, ia tak ingin berniat kalah dengan begitu mudahnya pada sosok yang sepenuhnya sudah dalam kendali dirinya.

Sosok yang biasa mengintimidasi itu kini telah ada dalam tekanannya, meski begitu tetap saja Tetsuya yang merasa kesulitan.

"Melakukan apa? Hmm" Akashi balik bertanya, ditambah ekspresi santai dengan tatapan yang seakan menguliti Tetsuya, bukan tatapan tajam yang selama ini membuat dirinya menakutkan. Tapi tatapan yang seakan menelanjangi lawan, membuat Tetsuya benar-benar merasa direndahkan.

"Semuanyaah-"

"Transaksi obat terlarang dan penyeludupan barang-barang illegal huh" Tetsuya mulai terlihat menguasai dirinya, tak terpengaruh dengan tekanan yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

"….." Akashi Bungkam, dihisapnya kembali batang rokok yang masih terjepit diantara dua sela jarinya, tatapannya masih intens pada sosok yang berusah mengambil alih keadaan.

Tetsuya mulai merasa terancam, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia layangkan sang bos mafia malah menghiraukan, dalam hati ia mulai gundah jika Akashi akan balik melawan dirinya.

Kekhawatiran dirinya jelas terlihat ketika ia merasa ada gerakan mencurigan dari sang lawan.

"Diam atau kepalamu benar-benar akan berlubang saat ini juga!" ancamnya sambil menggigit bibir,

meski Tetsuya seoarang polisi namun jika harus menarik pelatuk senjatanya dalam kondisi tengah mengintrogasi jelas itu tak diperbolehkan, apalagi yang diintrogasi saat ini adalah target operasi yang sejak dulu ingin ia tangkap.

"Hey, sayang-"

"Kau tak cocok memegang senjata api" ucap Akashi sambil melirik pistol yang masih menempel di pelipis kirinya meski saat ini letaknya tak lagi seperti tadi.

"Tetsuya lebih cocok memegang senjataku" ucapnya lalu disusul dengan pergerakan seketika yang membuat Tetsuya terkejut bukan main, sangat cepat dan tepat membuat Tetsuya sampai mengerang nikmat.

Tetsuya Kehilangan fokus hingga senjata dalam genggaman yang ia todongkan kini terjatuh sempurna disisi Akashi.

Kedua tangannya kini berpindah pada dada bidang yang tak lagi terbungkus apa-apa, konsentrasinya pecah sempurna begitu bagian bawah Akashi yang tertanam dalam dirinya mulai bergerak, menghentak begitu cepat dari bawah, mengoyak bagian terdalam tubuhnya namun terasa nikmat.

"uhmmm ahhhh uhhh ahhhhhh" ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh tak bermakna namun begitu indah bak alunan melodi pembangkit gairah, membuat lawan dibawahnya semakin gencar menggempur, tak kesulitan sedikitpun meski dengan pergelangan tangan kiri yang terborgol pada tiang ranjang.

"Kau panas sekali sayang uhmmmm" ucapnya bersamaan dengan senyum puas yang tak juga lepas dari wajah tampan, miliknya dibawah sana tertanam dan tengah dimanjakan dengan pijatan-pijatan kuat yang begitu nikmat, sesekali matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi luar biasa dari lubang hangat Tetsuyanya.

Tetsuya mulai bergerak putus asa, kemeja seragam biru mudanya sudah terlihat acaka-acakan. Ia masih berusaha menormalkan gerakannya meski dibawah sana milik Akashi kian terasa bertambah ukurannya, menyibak paksa lubang sempit miliknya sekaligus memberikan efek nikmat yang bersamaan ketika mereka bergesakan.

"Uhh ahhhh ahhhh" tak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan selain suara desahan yang merefleksikan betapa nikmat yang ia rasakan, wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan liur yang sudah tumpah melalui sudut bibirnya.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan di atasnya, Akashi menarik tengkuk putih itu mendekat dengan tangan yang tak terbelunggu borgol, menarikanya mendekat pada bibir yang sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyantap hidangan menggiurkan, meraup benda kenyal itu penuh rasa lapar karena cukup lama dia hanya menonton saja.

"Hmmmppttttttt" suara keduanya terdengar bersahutan, perang lidah di dalam sana sudah tak terelakkan, Akashi menyerang tanpa ampun. Sudah cukup ia bermain-main dan saatnya memberi imbalan yang pantas bagi isterinya yang enam bulan ini telah berani mengabaikan dirinya.

Tak kuat, Tetsuya menunjukkan tanda agar tautan bibir dilepaskan.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan lubang yang terus digempur penis besar dengan semerawutnya dibawah sana ditambah ciuman yang begitu memabukkan, jilatan yang disertai hisapan lalu lilitan lidah yang tiada lelah membelit tanpa memberinya celah untuk hanya sekedar mengambil nafas.

Gerakan Akashi kian tak karuan menandakan ia begitu dekat dengan orgasmenya, begitu pun dengan Tetsuya yang menancapkan kuku jemarinya pada bahu lelaki yang tengah berada dibawahnya.

"Sayang ah, aku semakin dekat, aku ingin keluar hmmmmm" Akashi masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan semangat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat tubuh kecil diatasnya kian terlonjak tak karuan, bak joki di pacuan kuda yang tak mampu mengendalikan tunggangannya.

Tetsuya menggigir bibir bawahnya, matanya tertutup merasakan rasa nikmat yang menjalar pada setiap ujung sarafnya.

Bulir keringat pada kedua tubuh yang setengah telanjang seolah menandakan betapa panasnya keadaan mereka sekarang.

Kain pembungkus kasur empuk yang menjadi arena pertarungan keduanya pun sudah tak karuan akibat permainan yang acak-acakan.

Akashi tak sanggup menahan lagi, ia merasa semakin dekat begitu pula dengan sosok mungil yang masih terlihat terlonjak-lonjak akibat sodokan demi sodokan dengan tempo yang tak juga memelan, makin cepat hingga kaki putih itu menekuk kuat dengan jemari-jemari yang terasa menegang, kepalanya spontan condong ke arah wajah Akashi, menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibir yang tengah menggeram nikmat.

Satu sodokan kuat mengantarkan rasa nimat keduanya, menyalurkan benih yang telah lama ditahan.

Begitu panas, kental, lengket dan sangat banyak, hingga tetsuya merasakan dirinya benar-benar penuh di dalam sana. tetsuya pun begitu, menembak cairan tak kalah banyak yang terhimpit oleh perut keduanya, dan ciuman panjang menjadi penyalur rasa nikmat sekaligus penutup dari euporia percintaan yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

"Ahh kau luar biasa sayang" dilepasnya ciuman selebrasi itu sambil menatap sang kekasih penuh kepuasaan.

Tetsuya yang masih dilingkup sisa-sisa kenikmatan hanya bisa membalas dengan deru nafas yang tak karuan.

Tubuhnya tergolek tak berdaya di atas tubuh sang suami dengan kepala menyamping yang menempel pada dada bidang Akashi.

Tangan yang terbebas dari borgol meraih ponsel yang sudah disiapkan pada sisi ranjang, diambil potret dirinya dengan sang isteri yang telah terpejam akibat rasa lelah dan nikmat dari aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Seringai lebar terlihat jelas dalam tampilan gambar pada layar ponsel. Jemarinya lincah menuliskan sesuatu kemudian menekan tombol kirim.

"Kakak ipar, aku sudah rujuk dengan isteriku" terlihat keterangan pada tulisan di photo itu, sementara pada bagian penerima pesan terlihat nama kontak. "Parasit Abu".

END

Ah, apa ini!! No Comment deh

Yang jelas Happy akakuro week aja semua.

Otak saya terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula-gula akakuro minggu ini jadi gak bisa Mikirin momen manis buat pasangat super sweet, adorable dan hot kita. . Hhihi

OMAKE

"Jadi kita baikkan sekarang"

"Dalam mimpimu" nada ketus jelas terdengar.

"Bukannya Tetsuya sudah dapat nafkah dariku, apalagi sekarang" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau menjebakku"

"menjebak bagaimana, bahkan Tetsuya setuju dari awal soal penawaranku kan" Akashi membela dirinya.

"Ia, sebelum ku tahu kau malah membawaku ke ranjang dengan paksa".

"Siapa yang memksa, bahkan Tetsuya memborgol tanganku lalu bergerak sendiri ketika milikku sudah masuk sempurna, bahkan Tetsuya juga menodongkan pistol pada pelipisku. Ingat!"

"itu, itu karena…." Tetsuya mulai kehabisan alasan.

"karena apa sayang" Pancingan godaan kembali dilayangkan disertai dengan seringai mesum yang berpotensi membahayakan keselamatan bokong mulus Tetsuya.

"Kau brengsek, padahal tidur dengan banyak orang malah menjebakku hingga berakhir di atas ranjangmu"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Akashi mulai kesal dengan tuduhan tak beralasan yang ditujukan padanya, tanpa bukti konkrit ia merasa difitnah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" Tetsuya tak mau buka suara juga.

"Cihiro!" asal tebak, namun Akashi tahu jika kakak ipar "Parasit" itu pasti yang mengompori isterinya.

"Dengar sayang, meski 6 bulan kau meninggalkanku karena alasan tak jelas yang kutahu pasti akal-akalan dari kakakmu itu, aku sama sekali tak pernah bermain dengan orang lain. Hanya tetsuya seoarang yang bisa memberikanku kehangatan dan kepuasan" Akashi dengan lembut mulai menjelaskan kesalahpahaman.

"Mengenai bisnis itu, aku tak pernah terlibat penyeludupan obat-obat terlarang, aku memang punya koneksi dengan jaringan mafia tapi itu kugunakan untuk menekan orang-orang yang berniat merusak bisnisku sayang-"

"Percayalah jika aku memang manfkahi Tetsuya dengan uang halal" kalimat terakhir ditutup dengan senyum tulus penuh cinta yang akhirnya meluluhkan hati serta keras kepala seoarang kuroko tetsuya yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Akashi hanya untuk memastikan jika sang belahan jiwa kini sudah benar-benar terbebas dari percobaan cuci otak yang dilakukan kakaknya Tetsuya karena tidak pernah rela Tetsuya menjadi miliknya. Hingga membuat kakak iparnya itu mulai meracuni otak isterinya dengan berbagai gossip, mulai dari dirinya yang terlibat perdagangan obat-obat terlarang hingga terus diburu, sampai dengan isu selingkuh yang membuat si biru muda akhirnya kabur dari rumah hingga 6 bulan lamanya.

"Hmmm" gumam kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil itu disertai dengan anggukan pelan.

"Jadi kita benar-benar baikkan sekarang?"

"iya sei-kun" balas Tetsuya yang akhirnya mau memanggil kembali nama sang suami. Akashi sungguh merasa senang bukan kepalang.

'berarti Tetsuya mau berhenti bekerja!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" putus si merah tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan soal pekerjaan si biru muda yang ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa menang. Tapi Akashi sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk membuat sang isteri tersayang untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, salah satunya dengan menanam benihnya sebanyak dan sesering mungkin agar sang isteri segera berisi, jika Tetsuya hamil ia pastika si biru muda tak akan bisa kemana-mana. Sungguh licik bukan!.

Meninggalkan pasangan merah-biru muda yang tengah asik berbagi pelukan karena sudah resmi baikkan yang ditandai dengan kembali panasnya hubungan mereka di atas ranjang, sebuah photo yang akhirnya tiba di ponsel cihiro membuat kepala polisi itu geram bukan kepalang.

Berbagai umpatan ia tujukan pada si merah licik yang berhasil mengambil kembali adik kesayangnnya yang susah payah ia tahan selama enam bulan belakangan.

"Brengsek kau Akashi!" umpatnya berkali-kali.


End file.
